digimonfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Digimon Adventure 02
Digimon Adventure 02 (デジモン アドベンチャー 02), chiamata anche Digimon 02 (ZeroTwo o ZeroDue), è la seconda serie della saga dei Digimon. È andata in onda in Giappone a partire dal 2 aprile 2000, mentre in Italia a partire dal 4 ottobre 2001 sulla rete Rai 2. Al di fuori del Giappone è stata originariamente trasmessa con il titolo Digimon: Digital Monsters - Season Two o più semplicemente Digimon 2. Costituisce il seguito diretto della precedente serie, Digimon Adventure (2000-2001), anche se con nuovi protagonisti. Trama È il 2002. Tre anni sono passati dalla sconfitta di Apokarimon e Digiworld sembra ormai un luogo sicuro e in pace. Tuttavia improvvisamente appare un nuovo malvagio, che si definisce l'Imperatore Digimon. Questo nemico, ben diverso dai precedenti (è un umano esattamente come i Digiprescelti) inizia a schiavizzare qualsiasi Digimon gli capiti a tiro con Anelli e Spirali del Male e oltretutto, tramite gli Obelischi di Controllo, impedisce ai Digimon di accedere alla regolare Digievoluzione. Tre nuovi ragazzi (Davis, Yolei e Cody) vengono quindi scelti per salvare il Mondo Digitale: questi, insieme a TK e Kari, compongono la nuova generazione di Digiprescelti. Caratteristiche :Approfondimenti: Digievoluzione, Digivice D-3, Digiuovo (Digimental), Digiworld (Adventure). I protagonisti della serie ricevono un nuovo tipo di Digivice, chiamato D-3, che consente loro di aprire un varco che conduce direttamente a Digiworld da qualsiasi terminale e di ricorrere ad un nuovo tipo di Digievoluzione, la Armor Digievoluzione, che avviene grazie a speciali oggetti chiamati Digiuova (da non confondere con le Digiuova dalle quali nascono i Digimon). In questo modo i Digimon dei protagonisti possono digievolvere anche in presenza degli Obelischi di Controllo. Queste strutture, oltre ad inibire la regolare Digievoluzione, possono essere trasformate in Digimon artificiali da Arukenimon, un Digimon malvagio che appare nella seconda metà della serie. Oltre all'Armor Digievoluzione viene introdotta anche un'ulteriore tecnica evolutiva, la Digievoluzione Molecolare. La serie è ambientata sia a Digiword che nel Mondo Reale. I Digiprescelti viaggiano tra i due mondi utilizzando i Digivarchi. Personaggi :Elenco completo: Personaggi di Digimon Adventure 02. I protagonisti sono i Digiprescelti (Davis, Yolei, Cody, TK e Kari) e i loro Digimon partner (Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon e Gatomon). I Digiprescelti di Adventure (Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi e Joe) e i loro Digimon (Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon e Gomamon) appaiono come personaggi secondari in alcuni episodi. Come per la precedente serie i nomi utilizzati nell'adattamento italiano sono gli stessi di quello americano: alcuni sono rimasti invariati rispetto agli originali (Sora, Mimi, Joe), mentre gli altri sono stati abbreviati oppure sostituiti con soprannomi "americanizzati" (Taichi diventa Tai, Yamato diventa Matt, Koushiro diventa Izzy, Takeru diventa TK, Hikari diventa Kari, Daisuke diventa Davis, Miyako diventa Yolei, Iori diventa Cody). Episodi :Elenco completo: Episodi di Digimon Adventure 02. Digimon Adventure 02 è composta da un totale di 50 episodi, trasmessi per la prima volta in Giappone su Fuji Television dal 2 aprile 2000 al 25 marzo 2001 e in Italia su Rai 2 dal 4 ottobre 2001 al 17 luglio 2002. Film Sono stati prodotti due film collegati alla serie: I Digimental Aurei e Il Contrattacco di Diablomon. Entrambi sono inediti in Italia, ma il primo è incluso, in una versione ampiamente tagliata e rimaneggiata, nel lungometraggio di produzione americana Digimon: il Film, doppiato anche in italiano, di cui costituisce la terza parte. Videogiochi I due videogiochi appartengono alla stessa serie iniziata con [[Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer e Cathode Tamer|''Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer'' e Cathode Tamer]]. Colonna sonora :Approfondimento: Colonna sonora di Digimon Adventure 02. ; Sigla italiana *'Sigla di apertura e di chiusura:' "Digimon per sempre" **Artista: Manga Boys **Testo: Bruno Tibaldi **Arrangiamento: Stefano Lucato ; Sigle originali *'Sigla di apertura:' "Target ~Akai Shougeki~" ("Obiettivo") **Artista: Kōji Wada **Testo: Yu Matsuki **Composizione e Arrangiamento: Michihiko Ōta *'1ª Sigla di chiusura:' "Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku" ("Domani il mio vento soffierà") **Artista: Ai Maeda (accreditata come AiM) **Testo: MIZUKI & Noriko Miura **Arrangiamento: Cheru Watanabe **Episodi: 1-25 *'2ª Sigla di chiusura:' "Itsumo Itsudemo" ("Sempre ogni volta") **Artista: Ai Maeda (accreditata come AiM) **Testo: Yu Matsuki **Composizione: Shirakawa Akira **Arrangiamento: Michihiko Ōta **Episodi: 26-50 ; Tracce d'intermezzo *'Traccia dell'Armor Digievoluzione:' "Break up!" ("Punto di rottura!") **Artista: Ayumi Miyazaki **Testo: Hiroshi Yamada **Composizione e Arrangiamento: Michihiko Ōta *'Traccia della Digievoluzione:' "Brave Heart" ("Cuore impavido") **Artista: Ayumi Miyazaki **Testo: Sachiko Ōmori **Composizione e Arrangiamento: Michihiko Ōta *'Traccia della DNA Digievoluzione:' "Beat Hit!" ("Colpo da hit!") **Artista: Ayumi Miyazaki **Testo: Hiroshi Yamada **Composizione e Arrangiamento: Michihiko Ōta *"Boku wa Boku Datte" (僕は僕だって) ("Perché io sono io") **Artista: Kōji Wada **Testo: Yū Matsuki **Composizione: Hidenori Chiwata **Arrangiamento: Cheru Watanabe *"Now is the time!!" ("Ora è il momento!!") **Artista: Ai Maeda (accreditata come AiM) **Testo: 1171 **Composizione e Arrangiamento: Cheru Watanabe *"Bokura no Digital World" (僕らのデジタルワールド) ("Il nostro Digiworld") **Artista: Digimon All Stars with Kōji Wada & Ai Maeda (accreditata come AiM) **Testo: Yū Matsuki **Composizione e Arrangiamento: Michihiko Ōta Drama-CD I Drama-CD sono un particolare tipo di CD audio, molto in voga in Giappone. Logo Digimon Adventure 02 Logo.png|Logo giapponese Digimon logo occidentale.png|Logo occidentale Altro * [[Cronologia degli eventi in Digimon Adventure|Cronologia degli eventi in Digimon Adventure]]. * [[Tecniche usate in Digimon Adventure 02|Tecniche usate in Digimon Adventure 02]]. Collegamenti esterni * Digimon Adventure 02 (TV). Scheda sul sito Anime News Network. en:Digimon Adventure 02 ja:デジモンアドベンチャー02 de:Digimon 02 es:Digimon Adventure 02 fr:Digimon Adventure 02 pl:Digimon Adventure 02 pt:Digimon Adventure 02 vi:Digimon Adventure 02 zh:數碼寶貝大冒險02 Categoria:Digimon Adventure 02 Categoria:Serie